


sugar, spice, everything nice

by tostitos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: a collection of drabbles/shorts to celebrate minhyuk and kihyun's birthdays, all different kinds of alternative universes1. the day the sun fell (prompt: gods ft the sun!minhyuk & pluto!kihyun)2. Xs and Os (unconventional abo/sci fi)3. bang bang (spies/assassins ???)-in which minhyuk and kihyun are great partners, wonderful partners, who complete their task to take out a shady politician with absolutely no problems at all.





	1. the day the sun fell

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't rest until i wrote something for my favorite con artist's birthday and since my ult kihyun's bday is this month too i decided to kill two birds with one stone. 
> 
> don't know how many i'll write since i'm working on a big project this month for nano. they'll range from literal drabble length (100 words) to ~700 words.
> 
> i hope you enjoy at least one of them lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: gods ft. sun!minhyuk and pluto!kihyun
> 
> the sun came crashing down on a tuesday when the sky was a sweet, cotton candy blue with not a wisp of a cloud in sight and kihyun was there to greet him.

the sun came crashing down on a tuesday when the sky was a sweet, cotton candy blue with not a wisp of a cloud in sight. there was no grand display of hot gas and fire, no ear-splitting screams of terror, no horror as civilization as they knew reached its end. the _wee-ooo wee-ooo_ of an ambulance sounded in the distance, fading as it sped in the opposite direction.

kihyun pinched the small flame at the hem of his sleeve before it could actually catch on the fabric and took a wide step backwards. blinking, he tugged his earbuds out and slung them around his neck. he sniffed, in the last stages of a pesky cold.

"you alright there?"

there was no immediate answer. kihyun snuffled again and allowed his eyes to travel over the figure wrapped in light, gaseous streams of red and orange and yellow and white. tan fingers curled against the concrete sidewalk before flattening out again as the figure worked to push themselves up.

"yeah, i'm excellent."

the gas dissipated as the figure snapped his head up, messy blond hair falling into his face. his eyes were fireplaces - a pool of warm browns and swirling blood orange embers. there was something funny about how the sun sounded like a chain smoker, voice gravely and cracking on odd sounds, but kihyun couldn't figure out why.

"i didn't hurt you, though, did i?" the sun asked and at that moment kihyun imagined he should have been more affected by what was a near death experience with a flaming ball of clumsiness.

shaking his head, kihyun raised a hand and wiped off the sweat beginning to bead along his hairline. the sun wasn't nearly as powerful like this, but he still radiated heat like a wild fire. "my shirt's a little burnt, but i'm good," he said, sniffling again. "i'm used to it. at this point, i know better than to expect you to get the landing right."

"okay, but look. it's not my fault." the sun tried to argue as he stood on shaky legs, still unused to them. he didn't come to earth that often, for a variety of reasons with the first being his importance in the solar system and the second being that he always caused some kind of disaster when he touched down so _gracefully._

kihyun fully expected an annoyed visit from earth within the next couple of hours.

"the atmosphere messes with my equilibrium," the sun explained.

humming to show he was listening but not buying the excuses, kihyun stepped closer to the sun and pressed his hands to his cheeks. his skin hissed and steam rose from the contact, the sun's fire clashing with his chill.

"i told you we could go to pluto, minhyuk. hoseok is stressed enough as it is with the humans causing their own destruction," kihyun chided. "for all i know, he's going to be here any second ready to fight."

minhyuk pouted. "one: i'm a star. hoseok doesn't scare me. and two: you're already settled here. i don't want to have to make you go all the way back to your celestial body." he took kihyun's hands off his cheeks and threaded their fingers together.

kihyun could only sigh, shake his head fondly, and angle his chin to accept minhyuk's kiss to his lips.

"minhyuk, get off my planet!"

minhyuk didn't let go of kihyun even as he looked over the top of his head to yell back at hoseok, "i can go wherever i want."

closing his eyes, kihyun sighed again.

the sun came crashing down on a tuesday and with it came an astronomical headache.


	2. Xs and Os

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: abo dynamics/sci-fi (kinda)
> 
> they weren't meant to be together but minhyuk would cherish every moment they had until they were ultimately ripped apart by the very men who created them for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically they're early test subjects for abo genetics. i just wanted to write an abo story that wasn't based on like werewolves or anything natural idk lol

desperate hands clutched at the midnight colored strands of minhyuk's hair, pulling and tugging with an urgency that did nothing but remind minhyuk of how much time they didn't have. with the spaciousness of the place, space for them to be alone should have been easy to find, but it always seemed like there were eyes everywhere - peeking through keyholes, hiding under beds, tucked in the sharp corner where the wall kissed the ceiling. and with the lack of shelter from nosy eyes and loose lips, they always limited themselves to fleeting touches.

for as small as he was, kihyun was, somehow, much bigger than minhyuk. he held no visible muscle, not like hoseok, but was still solid, a sturdy and stable force indicative of his type A status.

minhyuk whimpered into his mouth, his own fingers weak and trembling into the medical white of kihyun's gown.

kihyun's grip goes soft, hands smoothing down minhyuk's hair where he rustled it and coming forward to cup the older man's cheeks. his kiss was urgent but tame, full of enough passion to sate the both of them without sending their pheromones (especially minhyuk's type O pheromones) off the charts.

if the eyes were just a figment of their nervous consciousnesses, the detectors were very real machines built into every room in the lab. and really, they may as well have been eyes.

a knock on the door made minhyuk flinch and he jerked his head away from kihyun's to turn to it.

kihyun sighed, brushing his thumb over minhyuk's cheek and turning his head back to face him. "i'll go first?" he leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to minhyuk's nose.

the wing dedicated to As was almost on the other side of the lab to keep As and Os from interacting when not under testing. it killed minhyuk to let him go every time. he would never find out until kihyun was long gone if the other man was apprehended on his way back, caught wandering around the O wing without permission.

"be safe." minhyuk pecked kihyun's lips before moving the type A's hands away from his face. "i heard They're doing B testing today."

kihyun gave him a small smile. "i'll be fine," he said, cocky as most As turned out to be.  
and then he was leaving, slipping out of the empty examination room.

seconds later, hyungwon peeked his head in, a sad frown on his face. "we gotta go _now_ , min. i gave you more time than i should have. They'll be coming for check-in soon."

nodding, minhyuk joined hyungwon in the hallway. he wiped his mouth as they walked through the stretch of white to their group cell and hoped his lips weren't too swollen and that is his pheromones calmed to their resting level by the time they returned and check-in began.

"thanks for always keeping watch," he said, glancing up at the other type O. "i know it's not safe for you either."

hyungwon shook his head and offered minhyuk another smile. grief shone in his eyes despite it and there was nothing minhyuk could do to alleviate it.

hyungwon played with the buttons on his gown. "i want you to be happy."

there was an unspoken 'unlike me' hidden at the end, hyungwon surely thinking of the type A he had fallen in love with, a mild-mannered man named hyunwoo who had disappeared within the week when They caught on to their developing relationship.

minhyuk caught hyungwon's hand and squeezed it, comforting the other man in the only way he could.

he wasn't confident he and kihyun would make it in the lab, not like kihyun tried to assure him every time they met in secret, but for that moment, minhyuk would love carefully and with his entire heart.


	3. bang bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: spies/assassins ????
> 
> in which minhyuk and kihyun are great partners, wonderful partners, who complete their task to take out a shady politician with absolutely no problems at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the more of these i write, the more i realize i should stick to longer stories

"i know this might not be the time for heartfelt confessions," kihyun says, breath coming out in quick pants as he looks over at his partner. "but i fucking told you so and i want you to admit you're the biggest dumbass to walk this earth with absolute sincerity."

minhyuk sucks his teeth, not bothering to turn around to face kihyun, a little too preoccupied with keeping them fucking alive. which is something that apparently comes second to kihyun because he isn't doing jack shit to fend off the men shooting at them with semi automatic rifles.

he jumps back when a bullet whizzes past his head, ducking behind the cover of the wall.

yeah, he admits trying to take out a high profile politician caught in the drug trade at one of his drug houses was not the best idea minhyuk has ever made. but kihyun also went through with the plan so the younger spy isn't fully absolved of blame here. he can't claim to be the voice of reason if he doesn't hold his ground in the face of minhyuk's less than thought out strategies.

"yeah yeah. less gloating, more shooting, asshole. we can't leave until lim changkyun has a bullet between the eyes and if we take any longer, they're going to get him out of here," minhyuk says before peeking past the wall and firing out into the six or so lackeys left. out of the corner of his eye, he sees kihyun do the same from the other side of the hallway.

"and whose fault would that be?" kihyun sasses back.

two of the men go down quick, their cries of pain nearly deafened by the gun fire.

"kihyun, if you don't shut the fuck up, i'm killing you after i kill lim."

a third man goes down.

"ooh, i'm so scare-- _fuck_!"

glancing over at the sound of kihyun's curse, minhyuk's eyes go wide at the sight of his partner pressing himself against the wall behind him, empty hand covering a spreading spot of red on his chest.

he narrowly misses getting shot himself, ducking just in time.

"kihyun!" he calls out. worry build in his chest. it's not the first time kihyun's ever been shot and it won't be the last but seeing his partner in pain always makes minhyuk's chest tighten.

"keep shooting, dickcheese. i'm fine," kihyun grits between clenched teeth, attitudinal even as his voice quakes.

he has to tear his eyes away when kihyun glances down to look at the blood staining his hand, knowing they're running out of time.

minhyuk continues to fire down the hall, feeling a greater sense of urgency to take everyone out. after another one of lim's goons falls, he presses forward, leaving the cover of the wall as he shoots wildly at the rest.

he hears kihyun curse behind him but his partner runs to catch up with him anyway as they turn down the hall to follow where lim had run.

the thing about drug lords is that they're cocky. when he ran, he left the majority of his men in the hall with minhyuk and kihyun, thinking they'd make quick work of the two agents and leaving himself with a measly two lackeys.

kihyun incapacitates one with a bullet to the thigh before falling back, urging minhyuk to finish the job.

and through his blood pounding through his ears, minhyuk somehow gets the other one out of the way and corners lim changkyun at the end of the hall.

lim doesn't beg for his life and minhyuk doesn't give him the time, lifting his arm and pulling the trigger without hesitation.

the adrenaline doesn't leave his body until he returns to kihyun's side. his partner is slumped against the wall, his gun lying next to his leg. his jacket is unzipped as he peeks down his shirt at his wound. sweat beads at his hairline and his breath comes out in quick exhales.

"kihyun, is it bad? shit. we gotta get you to a doctor," minhyuk says in a rush.

"i'm fine." kihyun doesn't complain further as minhyuk picks him up off the floor.

they should be calling in for their backup about the finished job but instead they hobble towards the exit.

"is the bullet still in?"

"minhyuk, i'm fine."

"i can't believe you were talking so much shit and then got shot."

"i'm-- _excuse me_?" kihyun whips his head around quick.

"what a fuck up. i can't wait to tell hoseokie." minhyuk laughs, completely inappropriate considering everything.

"i swear to-- if my arm didn't hurt like a bitch, i'd strangle you."

"watch out kihyunnie, there might me a stray bullet coming for you." minhyuk hums happily. "ah, i love divine justice."

"shut _up_."

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/monstazet)|[blr](http://at-tostitos.tumblr.com)|[cc](https://curiouscat.me/tosties)


End file.
